1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of medical equipment, in particular to an improved tool bit of ultrasonic osteotome and an ultrasonic osteotome comprising the tool bit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In osteopathic surgery, an ultrasonic osteotome is usually used to perform cutting, grinding, planning, scraping, even arbitrary shaping on bones. FIG. 1A shows a typical structure of a conventional tool bit 100′ of ultrasonic osteotome, which has a plurality of teeth and a wide tip, and a majority part of the tip does not constitute an effective main cutting part, as shown in FIG. 1B.
The tool bit 100′ also has the following defects. As illustrated in FIG. 2A, when the tool bit 100′ is used, a force needs to be applied to osseous tissue of a bone 200′, as indicated by F1 in FIG. 2A. When the cutting operation is desired, the tool bit 100′ needs to apply the force downwardly to the osseous tissue, which may not only cause a low cutting speed and a low efficiency, but also cause the tool bit with a plurality of teeth to break in operation, as indicated by F2 in FIG. 2B. However, in the process of a surgery, the tool bit 100′ of ultrasonic osteotome may be inserted into tissue 300′ such as marrow etc. accidentally, which brings unretrievable injury for a patient. Moreover, the tool bit 100′ of ultrasonic osteotome has a complex shape and is difficult to be machined, thus, the production cost thereof is high.